The present invention relates to an assembly for attachment of a component of a vehicle, in particular for attachment of a lining part to a carrier, including first and second holding parts.
Fastening clips consisting of two holding parts are used for attachment of panel parts in a vehicle, for example for the attachment of lining parts to a carrier or vehicle body part. A first holding part is attached to the carrier and the second one to the lining part. The holding parts are subsequently connected with each other, for example by means of a detent connection, so that the lining part is reliably secured to the carrier. High demands are made on these holding parts and the detent connection produced between them: On the one hand, a connection which is as firm as possible is intended to be produced between the lining part and the carrier, so that a release, e.g. in the event of a crash, is excluded. On the other hand, it is desirable that the holding parts can be separated from each other in a simple way in order to allow the lining part to be dismounted simply and quickly, for example for a replacement of the lining part.